lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Wiggly Animation From 2005 - 2006
In 2005 to 2006, March Digital produced 70 animated videos of The Wiggles' songs for The Wiggles Show (Series 4 and 5), 4 DVDs, and the Taiwanese/Mandarin Wiggles video & television series, as well as the Latin American group. From 2006 to 2011, March Digital offered samples of selected scenes from 70 of the animations including the lost ones. In 2010, kTn Digital made a showreel with some of the lost animations with the Mariachi, Latin American, and Mandarin Wiggles (which also features the English animation of Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!) It was later uploaded by TheWiggles432. Most animations have been found, but here are the list of rare animations that are lost and found. Found Animations *Five Little Ducks (Mandarin Wiggles) *Vegetable Soup (Mandarin Wiggles) *Henry's Underwater Big Band (Mandarin Wiggles) *Uncle Noah's Ark (Mandarin Wiggles) *I'm A Cow (Mandarin Wiggles) *Little Brown Ant (Mandarin Wiggles) *Pufferbillies (Mandarin Wiggles) *Take A Trip Out On The Sea (Mandarin Wiggles) Lost Animations *Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song) (Mariachi Wiggles) *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga Big Red Car (Mariachi Wiggles) *Vegetable Soup (Latin American Wiggles) *Henry's Underwater Big Band (Latin American Wiggles) Rumored Animations NOTE: the following has not yet been proven to exist, but is still being researched currently. *Anthony's Workshop *Big Red Boat *Big Red Boat (Mandarin Wiggles) *Big Red Boat (Latin American Wiggles) *Big Red Car *Big Red Car (Mariachi Wiggles) *Big Red Car (Mandarin Wiggles) *Balla Balla Bambina *Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song) *Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song) (Mandarin Wiggles) *Brown Girl In The Ring *Brown Girl In The Ring (Mandarin Wiggles) *Brown Girl In The Ring (Latin American Wiggles) *Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) *Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (Mandarin Wiggles) *Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (Mariachi Wiggles) *Captain Feathersword *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) (Latin American Wiggles) *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) (Mandarin Wiggles) *Dorothy's Dance Party *Frog Went For A Walk (Mandarin Wiggles) *Frog Went For A Walk (Latin American Wiggles) *Fly Through the Sky (Mariachi Wiggles) *Five Little Ducks (Mariachi Wiggles) *Get Ready to Wiggle *Get Ready to Wiggle (Mandarin Wiggles) *Get Ready to Wiggle (Latin American Wiggles) *Gulp Gulp (Mariachi Wiggles) *Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes *Hot Potato *Hot Potato (Latin American Wiggles) *Hot Potato (Mandarin Wiggles) *I'm a Cow (Mariachi Wiggles) *Hats (Mandarin Wiggles) *Hats (Latin American Wiggles) *Henry The Octopus (Mariachi Wiggles) *I Climb Ten Stairs (Latin American Wiggles) *Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) (Mandarin Wiggles) *Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) (Latin American Wiggles) *Little Brown Ant (Mariachi Wiggles) *Look Both Ways *Monkey Dance *Monkey Dance (Mandarin Wiggles) *Move Your Arms Like Henry *Move Your Arms Like Henry (Mandarin Wiggles) *One Little Coyote *One Little Coyote (Mandarin Wiggles) *One Little Coyote (Latin American Wiggles) *Playhouse Disney *Playhouse Disney (Latin American Wiggles) *Playhouse Disney (Mandarin Wiggles) *Pufferbillies *Pufferbillies (Latin American Wiggles) *Quack Quack (Mandarin Wiggles) *Quack Quack *Romp Bomp a Stomp *Romp Bomp a Stomp (Mandarin Wiggles) *Romp Bomp a Stomp (Latin American Wiggles) *Rock-A-Bye Your Bear (Mariachi Wiggles) *Rock-A-Bye Your Bear (Mandarin Wiggles) *Rock-A-Bye Your Bear *Shaky Shaky *Shaky Shaky (Mandarin) *Shaky Shaky (Mariachi Wiggles) *Uncle Noah Ark (Latin American Wiggles) *Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car *Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car (Mandarin Wiggles) *Wiggly Party (Mandarin Wiggles) *We're the Cowboys (Mandarin Wiggles) *We're the Cowboys (Latin American Wiggles) *We're Dancing With Wags The Dog *We're Dancing With Wags The Dog (Mariachi Wiggles) *We're Dancing With Wags The Dog (Mandarin Wiggles) *'If you happen to find information about these, please let us know, and ' Video'' Category: Lost Wiggles Category: Lost Animation Category:Lost TV